


La folie enfantine

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sortilège impardonable, chantage, attention aux yeux</p>
            </blockquote>





	La folie enfantine

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

La jeune fille se débattit pour échapper à la poigne du préfet en chef qui la tenait.

-Je pourrais le faire sur toi, tu sais… dit-elle avec un rire un peu machiavélique.

Le garçon, qui était aussi batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ne lâcha pas prise.

-Pour ça il faudrait que tu ais ta baguette. Répondit-il calmement.

La jeune fille grinça des dents secoua la tête, ébouriffant encore davantage sa chevelure.

-Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal.

Le garçon se contenta de resserrer sa prise.

-Je croyais que tu aimais souffrir.

Elle eut un rire un peu fou et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Seulement dans certaine circonstances…

Elle plaça sa main dans un endroit stratégique pour montrer ce qu'elle voulait dire. De surprise, le jeune homme la lâcha. Elle partie en courant. Malheureusement pour elle, la directrice adjointe ouvrit sa porte à se moment là, se trouvant au première loge pour assister à la fuite.

-Miss Black. Revenez ici tout de suite.

-Oh flute ! laissa échapper la fuyarde dépitée.

Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit le professeur McGonagall. Le préfet en chef expliqua de quoi il en retournait et la directrice de Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux desquels jaillissaient des éclairs de furie.

-Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

Sa voix était plus froide que de l'acier trempé dans de l'hydrogène liquide. La jeune fille entra en chantonnant pour elle-même. Elle s'assit nonchalamment dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau alors que Minerva claquait la porte.

-Je préférerais que vous laissiez la porte ouverte… dit-t-elle de sa voix de petite fille.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, répondit froidement le professeur.

-Comme vous voudrez…

La sous directrice se mit debout derrière son bureau.

-Et maintenant dîtes moi pourquoi vous avez lancé un sortilège impardonnable sur une 3ème année, votre propre sœur qui plus est !

-Elle le méritait, voyons, dit la jeune folle comme si elle parlait à un enfant un bas âge. Elle passe son temps avec un sang de bourbe. Et puis, un petit endoloris n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…

La sorcière fut encore plus choquée par cela que par le reste si toutefois c'était possible.

-Cela ne relève pas de mon autorité ni même de celle du Professeur Dumbledore. J'en aviserais le Magenmagot…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, la jeune fille s'était levée et la digne professeur l'avait attrapée et embrassée. Quand elles se lâchèrent enfin, la plus jeune recula.

-Je ne dirais pas cela, si j'étais vous professeur… A moins que vous ne vouliez être accusée de détournement de mineur.

-Vous venez d'utiliser le sortilège d'imperium, dit le professeur plus par choc que pour se défendre.

-Vraiment ? Personne ne pourra croire que Bellatrix Black, la mauvaise élève s'est montré plus puissante que Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose, Directrice de Gryffondor et Directrice adjointe de Poudlard école de sorcellerie.

Avec un rire enfantin aux consonances diabolique, la jeune fille sorti du bureau en trottinant.


End file.
